


Beads of Time

by legoline



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, daniel bruehl, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything in this world comes at a price."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads of Time

**Author's Note:**

> My VidUKon premiere for the Eurovision vid show.
> 
> In February 2013, Otfried Preußler--one of Germany's most beloved and amazing authors of childen's literature--passed away. This vid is my small tribute to the man who wasn't afraid to tell us children stories about witches and ghosts and water sprites and magic--good or bad--long before these things became a trend. 
> 
> Thank you for the stories, Sir.
> 
> [Krabat (Book)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Satanic_Mill) | [Krabat (film)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krabat_%28film%29) on Wikipedia.

password: _krabat_

**"Battle of Evermore" - Led Zeppelin**

The Queen of Light took her bow and then she turned to go  
The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom and walked the night alone

Oh, dance in the dark night, sing to the morning light  
The Dark Lord rides in force tonight, and time will tell us all

Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, race now to my bow

Side by side we wait the might, of the darkest of them all

I hear the horses thunder down in the valley below  
I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow

The apples of the valley hold the seeds of happiness  
The ground is rich from tender care, which they do not forget, no, no  
Dance in the dark night, sing to the morning light

The apples turn to brown and black, the tyrant's face is red

Oh, war is the common cry, pick up your swords and fly  
The sky is filled with good and bad, mortals never know

Oh well, the night is long, the beads of time pass slow  
Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow

The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath  
The drums will shake the castle wall, the Ringwraiths ride in black (ride on)

Sing as you raise your bow, (ride on) shoot straighter than before  
No comfort has the fire at night that lights the face so cold

Oh, dance in the dark night, sing to the morning light  
The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back, bring it back

At last the sun is shining, the clouds of blue roll by  
With flames from the dragon of darkness, the sunlight blinds his eyes

(Oh, bring it back, bring it back...)


End file.
